darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
724
Barnabas performs a ritual to return Quentin's spirit to his body. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. A ghost walks the silent rooms, waiting for a possessed child to die. But Barnabas Collins, determined to thwart the spirit, finds himself back in the year 1897, and Barnabas discovers that his presence there changes the history he knows happened. For Quentin, killed and buried, has risen from his grave, a robot following the orders of a vengeful Angelique. Quentin puts Rachel in his coffin. Sandor finds Rachel and saves her; however, he is attacked by Quentin. When Barnabas rises at dusk, he finds Quentin sitting in a chair near his coffin. Barnabas performs a ritual to return Quentin’s spirit to his body; however, it fails. Memorable quotes : Magda: You bring trouble wherever you are. ---- : Barnabas (to Magda): Don't tell me you read his Sandor's palm, too! I thought it was a trick for strangers, something you did to frighten little girls. ---- : Magda (when Sandor comes in the door): Oh, the hero! : Sandor: I'm all right. : Magda: Oh, my big, bad, bold hero. : Sandor: Oh, shut up. I cannot hit you. My arm is too sore. : Magda: Oh, what a brave man you are. : Rachel: Yes. : Magda: What a brave man to fight a zombie, a brave, foolish man. ---- : Magda: You could have been killed. : Sandor: Yeah, that at least would have made you cry. ---- : Barnabas: (about Angelique) Without me to torment, she would be lost. ---- : Magda: You know the strength of zombies. : Barnabas: Just as he knows the power of a vampire, Madam! : ---- : Magda: Now I have to nurse you. Better that he should have finished you. : Rachel: Thank you, Sandor. : Sandor: I don't like to see a beautiful lady getting buried before her time. ---- : Rachel: How can a man be dead and yet walk? Should I begin believing in everything else, too? Ghosts, witches, werewolves? ---- : Sandor: There has to be truth to make a story. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Sandor * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * When Quentin knocks Sandor unconscious in the graveyard, he falls in front of a tombstone that says “Laura Murdoch Radcliffe, born 1840.” This of course is from the 1967 Phoenix storyline (including the prop itself). The date of the rise of the Phoenix (in years ending in '67) will change when Laura returns to the story in 1897. Story * Barnabas witnessed the ceremony to restore life to a zombie performed over 100 years ago back in Martinique. He wrote about it to Jeremiah. * Barnabas is afraid Rachel will become the victim of a spell. What happened to the amulet that he gave her to wear, that protects the wearer from witchcraft? * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: She will not let me. * TIMELINE: It was thirty minutes ago when Rachel last saw Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * Smoke from the graveyard drifts into the drawing room of the Old House. * After Sandor eats some soup, some drops of soup remain on his mustache and his lip. Even when he returns after leaving the room, the food remains on his face. * A boom microphone appears several times during the first scene with Barnabas, Magda and Sandor. * When Quentin puts Rachel down, her head causes one of the big boulders to move about, in reality a styrofoam rock. * When Rachel touches the banister of the Old House it shakes about. * A cough can be heard as Rachel sits down. * Grayson Hall flubs to Frid, "He is under your control, not mine" when the line probably should have been "He is under your control, not me". * As Barnabas closes his coffin and sees Quentin, Thayer David's shadow can be seen moving at the top of the Old House's Basement stairs long before Sandor enters the scene. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 724 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 724 - Exquisite Corpse The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 724Category:Dark Shadows episodes